La lluvia representa el principio del fin
by ArminUchiha
Summary: Un regreso a clases normal en la escuela de Konoha, un día normal, una clase normal, pero de pronto todo se torna un desastre, un completo caos. Una chica misteriosa platica con Sasuke ¿Quién será? ¿Estará ligada con lo ocurrido? ¿Dónde está Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, yo de nuevo publicando mis alocadas ideas. Esto se me vino a la mente desde el día jueves cuando una fuerte lluvia arrasó en mi ciudad y al día siguiente me puse a escribir esto en clases de Neumática. :v  
**

**Aclaro que loos personajes principales; Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, tienen 13 años.**

**Los dejo para que lean:p  
**

* * *

**Capitulo uno: _El día que todo cambió._**

—Para encontrar el valor de la variante en cada una de estas ecuaciones se puede realizar de dos sencillas formas.— Informaba un profesor apuntando cierto punto de una gran pizarra. El profesor miraba a sus alumnos con un poco de esperanza de que al menos uno de sus estudiantes supiera algo sobre el tema, pero todos estaban totalmente distraídos y algunos otros dormidos en las suave luz tenue del aula.

—¿A quién diablos le importa?— Susurró un azabache que se encontraba recargado en su mano apoyada en la mesa, con la cabeza contra la pared.

—No hagas ruido, Iruka-sensei puede vernos.— Regañó su rubio amigo que estaba con la cabeza en la mesa, era evidente que tenía sueño.

—¡Naruto!.— Exclamó el sensei sobre exaltando al rubio.

—¿¡S-si!?— Gritó poniéndose erguido en la silla.

—Enciende las luces, por favor.—Le respondió en un tono mas sereno mientras acomodaba sus archivos en carpetas correspondientes.

—No...— Susurró una chica detrás de los dos chicos.

Sasuke se volteó hacia ella, tenía la vista perdida en la mesa, su cara estaba pálida. Cuando Naruto llegó a los interruptores de luz los subió pero de pronto la luz se torno demasiada intensa, las lámparas explotaban una a una.

—Cúbranse la cabeza con un cuaderno o lo que encuentren.— Pedía Iruka abriendo la puerta.

Cuando la puerta fue abierta pudieron apreciar el desastre que pasaba afuera. Una gran lluvia intensa había atacado a la Aldea, y unos horribles vientos la tenían sometida. Los profesores corrían de un lado a otro tratando de hacer lo posible para drenar el agua y evitar que la escuela se inundará.

—¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?— Preguntaba aterrada una rubia que caminaba lentamente a la puerta.

—¿Una tormenta? ¿En Konoha? Esto es raro.— Comentó un chico con rasgos caninos.

—Esto no es una simple tormenta. Piensen ¿Qué tan seguido llueve aquí? —Habló un chico con cola de caballo alta. — Y aunque por obra de los dioses se logrará lluvia aquí, en estás fechas, ¿Qué lluvia o tormenta causa tanto desorden?

—Shikamaru...— Dijo la misma rubia pero antes de poder continuar una ráfaga de aire se hizo presente contra ellos.

Ino se cubrió la falda por temor a que se levantará, pero la corriente de aire fue tal que la hizo caer en un charco que ya se había formado a sus pies.

—Regresen a sus salones, los pasillos están resbalosos.— Informaba una mujer de cabellos cortos y negros, la prefecta Shizune. Parecía que hacía un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie y poder caminar, los vientos eran demasiado fuertes.

—Corrale señora.— Se burlo un chico del salón vecino.

—Idiota.—Dijo Ino aventándole un poco de agua.

—Vamos chicos, entren al salón.— Ordenó Iruka-sensei ayudando a Ino a levantarse.

* * *

—Tsunade-sama, debemos evacuar a los alumnos. Las coladeras se han bloqueado, la explanada está totalmente inundada.— Informaba Shizune tratando de secarse el cabello.

—Llama a todos los profesores a una junta, y envía a los mejores alumnos de ultimo año a que se encarguen de algún salón.— La inexpresiva cara de Tsunade se reflejaba en el vidrio de la ventana la cual miraba, ella sabía que algo malo sucedía.

—A sus órdenes Tsunade-sama.— Respondió preocupada la pelinegra.

* * *

—Hola Iruka.— Entró muy despreocupado un profesor de cabellos plateados.

—¿Qué haces aquí Kakashi? ¿Y tus alumnos?— Preguntó confundido.

—Han enviado a tres alumnos a cuidar de ellos. Y quería venir a ver si podías controlar a estos chicos por ti mismo. — Respondió con una despreocupada sonrisa como era usual en él.

—¡Por supuesto que puedo solo!— Le gritó Iruka molesto.

—Venga, no te molestes.— dijo riendo. —En realidad estaba preocupado por ti y por estos niños, no por nada soy su tutor.— Le dijo más serio.

—Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, la directora los espera. Nosotros nos haremos cargo de éste salón. —Informó un chico de cabellos negros y largo, con unas muy características lineas en su rostro. Atrás de él lo seguían otros dos chicos. Mientras entraban una que otra chica, para no decir todas, soltaban un ligero suspiro.

Sasuke torció los ojos y mientras su hermano y los otros dos se las arreglaban con los alumnos se volteó hacia la chica de atrás nuevamente.

—¿Tu sabías que esto pasaría?—Le preguntó sin tener respuesta alguna. —¿Cómo te llamas?— Era verdad, la chica era nueva, ni sé sabía su nombre. Pero nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta.

—Sakura...— Susurró la chica aún pasmada.

—¿Sakura? ¿Qué hay con Sakura? ¿Ese es tu nombre?— Preguntó confundido Sasuke, no podía ser que se llamara Sakura ¿o si?

—La lluvia anuncia el inicio del final.— Al terminar la frase la chica se paró del asiento y camino hacia la salida con la vista perdida.

— ¡Hey! ¡Espera!.— Exclamó Sasuke poniéndose de pie.

La chica caminó a la puerta y salió, Sasuke la siguió pero antes de que pudiera salir fue llamado.

—Sasuke-kun.— Habló un pelinegro de cabello corto. — Nadie tiene permiso para salir.

—¿Y que hay de la chica que recién salió?. —Le preguntó frunciendo el seño.

—¿De qué chica hablas?.— Su expresión en verdad se veía confundida, ¿sería posible que no la haya visto?

—No, ninguna primo Shisui.— Dijo serio regresando a su asiento.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Nadie la vio? ¿Por qué dijo Sakura? La cabeza del Uchiha menor era un mar de dudas, pero algo dentro de él le decía que debía salir. Camino nuevamente a la puerta y miró a través de la ventanilla. Había una chica parada en medio de la explanada, tenía cabellos rosas y un listón rojo. Su largo cabello se movía a ritmo del viento junto a su falda pero sin alzarse. Era Sakura, no había duda.

Sasuke inmediatamente salió del salón para ir hacia Sakura, bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, o lo más rápido que el agua se lo permitió. Mientras bajaba las escaleras de espiral luchaba contra las fuertes corrientes de viento y se quitaba su camisa para ponérsela a Sakura encima cuando llegará a donde ella.

Cuando termino de bajar las escaleras miró al centro de la explanada y ahí estaba ella. Comenzó a correr, el agua le llegaba a más arriba de los tobillos, tenía ya la camisa en la mano preparada para cubrirla con ella, pero cuando llegó al centro no había nadie.

Sasuke extrañado volteó a todas partes, la tormenta no lo dejaba tener un campo de visión amplio pero a lo mucho que pudo ver no había ni un alma afuera de los salones.

Si hace unos momentos la cabeza de Sasuke era un mar de dudas, ahora era un océano entero. Arrojo la camisa al suelo lo mas fuerte que pudo. No se podía explicar lo ocurrido. El sabía que Sakura no había asistido a clases, había hablado con ella hace unas cuatro horas atrás, ¿entonces, porque la vio ahí?

Sasuke se quedo de pie en medio de la explanada mirando hacia el cielo mientras las simultaneas y veloces agotadas de lluvia caían sobre el él y se deslizaban por todo su rostro. Comenzó a recordar las palabras de aquella extraña chica; "No..." "Sakura..." "La lluvia anuncia el inició del final". ¿Qué significaba eso? No sabía pero tenía una horrible sensación en su pecho, algo malo estaba por ocurrir.

De pronto se escucharon unas horribles vibraciones provenientes del cielo. No eran truenos normales, parecían más bien la fuerza armada. A lo lejos se escucharon sirenas, de bomberos, de Policías y de ambulancias.

Sasuke se decidió por escaparse de la escuela y buscar a Sakura, su interior le exigía que lo hiciera. Así que se dispuso a comenzar a correr, pero al primer paso un misterioso brazo rodio su desnuda cintura atrayéndolo hacia atrás. Sasuke trato de romper el agarre pero no pudo. Fue dirigido hacia el almacén de intendencia donde lo aventaron contra las escobas.

—Agh...— se quejó Sasuke al recibir el impacto. —¿Quién eres y por qué me haz traído aquí?

—Te traje aquí porque es el lugar cerrado más cercano donde podremos estar tranquilos.— Le respondió una voz conocida, omitiendo la primera pregunta.

Sasuke trató de reconocer al hombre frente a él pero estaba contra la luz y no lo dejaba distinguir más que una figura. El hombre cerro la puerta, Sasuke creyó que al cerrar la puerta iba a poder ver con facilidad sin que se interpusiera la luz. Se equivocó. El almacen era muy pequeño y sin ventanas, no era más grande que un simple armario. Cuando el hombre cerro la puerta todo quedó a oscuras.

* * *

**Y este es el final del primer capitulo.  
****En este fic no aparecerá Sai, si soy malvado con él. Amo el SaiIno pero quiero hacer algo diferente así que me gustaría que me dijeran que pareja les agradaría;  
****-ItaIno  
****-ShiIno(?) (Shisui x Ino xD)  
**  
**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, hola. Me tarde más de la semana en actualizar por varios inconvenientes, siento que algo le faltó al capitulo, no sé, estoy corto de tiempo y más que nada de inspiración u.u**

**Este capitulo, igual que el otro, es corto. No acostumbro a escribir capítulos largos, de hecho creo que me van mejor los one-shot y drabbles que una historia completa :v**

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: El escape.**_

—Agh...— se quejó Sasuke al recibir el impacto. —¿Quién eres y por qué me haz traído aquí?

—Te traje aquí porque es el lugar cerrado más cercano donde podremos estar tranquilos.— Le respondió una voz conocida, omitiendo la primera pregunta.

Sasuke trató de reconocer al hombre frente a él pero estaba contra la luz y no lo dejaba distinguir más que una figura. El hombre cerró la puerta, Sasuke creyó que al cerrar la puerta iba a poder ver con facilidad sin que se interpusiera la luz. Se equivocó. El almacén era muy pequeño y sin ventanas, no era más grande que un simple armario. Cuando el hombre cerró la puerta todo quedó a oscuras

—¿Quién eres?— preguntó indiferente el chico.

—Tranquilo Sasuke. Soy yo.— Le dijo una voz tan serena y tranquila que resultaba desesperante.

—Kakashi.— Soltó molesto.

—¿A dónde creías que ibas?— Le preguntó de pronto.

—No te importa lo que haga.— Volteó su cara hacia la derecha. Kakashi encendió su encendedor iluminando un poco aquel armario. Todo quedó en silencio. —Iba a casa de Sakura.— Confesó Sasuke con la mirada baja.

—¿Estás preocupado por ella?

—Si te dijera no me lo creerías. — respondió rápidamente el Uchiha.

—Las cosas están muy mal, Sasuke. No tienes ni idea de a lo que nos enfrentamos. —Le informó Kakashi.

—¿Y usted si?.— El tono de Sasuke era desafiante y arrogante.

—Sinceramente, me imagino lo que sucede.— Respondió serio.

Las gotas de lluvia ya no se oían, la lluvia había cesado. El mayor apagó el encendedor regresando todo a la oscuridad.

—¿La lluvia se ha detenido?.— Preguntó el joven viendo al peliplateado ver por una pequeña apertura de la puerta. —¿Sucede algo?— Volvió a preguntar al no obtener respuesta.

—¡Silencio!— Ordenó Kakashi

Sasuke arqueó una ceja ante la orden de Kakashi. No estaba acostumbrado a que alguien le hablara así.

* * *

—¡Tsunade-sama...!— Exclamaba la prefecta Shizune.

—Lo sé Shizune. Están por llegar a la escuela.— Decía seria, su voz era serena pero su rostro representaba desesperación.

—¿Evacuamos al alumnado?. — Preguntó apunto de salir de la oficina.

—No... no hay tiempo. Están aquí.— Contestó poniéndose de pie por primera vez.

De pronto se oyeron golpes provenientes de la puerta principal. Uno, dos, tres golpes continuos en un lapso de 5 minutos entre cada tres.

* * *

—¡Shisui-kun!.— Gritó Ino que se encontraba viendo a través de la ventana. —Hay unos sujetos y varias camionetas en la entrada principal.— Le informó asustada.

—También por atrás...— Comentó Hinata tímidamente, aunque en ella también había tono de terror.

Los golpes se hicieron presentes. Los sujetos golpeaban continuamente las puertas con sus automóviles, tanto la principal como la trasera.

Shisui e Itachi se voltearon a ver. Sabían que algo pasaba.

—Por favor bajense de las mesas y evitan mirar por las ventanas.— Pedía el pelirrojo amigo de los otros dos mayores.

—Algo muy raro está pasando... —Susurró desde una esquina Shikamaru tratando de deducir todo.

* * *

—¿Quienes son ellos, Kakashi?— Preguntó el azabache.

—Viejos amigos.— Le contestó sin voltear a verlo. —Sasuke, ¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida por Sakura?.— preguntó en seco Kakashi.

Esa pregunta dejó perplejo a Sasuke, trataba de decir que si pero de su garganta no salía ni una palabra, sólo sonidos ahogados.

—Lo sabía. Claro que lo harás, te encargo mucho a mi pequeña Sakura.— Le dijo sonriendole cara a cara.

¿Mi Sakura? ¿Qué se creía ese pedofilo? Sasuke estaba a punto de protestar cuando un gran estruendo se escuchó por todo el campus.

—Es hora, Sasuke.— Expresó Kakashi fuertemente al azotar la puerta.

Pude ver como varios sujetos vestidos de negro rodeaban el campus con toda clase de armas, pistolas, palos, bates y incluso metales.

Kakashi corrió contra ellos, parecía un experto en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Era el sensei de gimnasia, era de esperarse su buen estado físico y su gran velocidad. Observe como Kakashi golpeó a uno en la cara y rápidamente hizo un movimiento circular derribando a todos a su alrededor.

—¡Cuidado Kakashi!— grité cuando un tipo se acercó a él con un tubo de hierro.

Kakashi, que se encontraba en el suelo, colocó sus manos en el piso y soltó velozmente una patada justo en el mentón del sujeto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Sasuke? ¡Corre!— Su mirada causó que Sasuke se exaltara.

El chico salió de aquel almacén avanzando por la explanada principal. Cuando iba corriendo por el campus miró que los sujetos se dirigían hacia él. Vaciló unos momentos, sintió el temor recorrer su cuerpo.

* * *

—¿Qué hacen esos idiotas?.— Gritó al ver como Kakashi avanzaba por el campus, atacando a los sujetos de negro, seguido por Sasuke.

—Tsunade-sama...

—¡Vamos Shizune!.— Exclamó antes de que Shizune pudiera continuar su oración.

La rubia salió velozmente por el campus posándose enfrente del azabache.

—¡Shizune, proteje los salones!.— ordenó la rubia ya que Shizune era la más veloz y podía trasladarse de un edificio a otro rápidamente. —Tranquilo Sasuke, no te alejes mucho de mí.— susurró Tsunade antes de lanzarse a luchar.

Sasuke quedo doblemente impresionado, primero se apantalló por la velocidad de Shizune, pero lo que más lo impresionó fue su directora; aquella mujer rubia, perfecta, a la que todos le temían, y decía la leyenda que tenía más de cincuenta años, ella, justamente ella estaba peleando en medio de la escuela, si Kakashi era bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Tsunade era tres veces mejor.

Los minutos pasaban y la situación empeoraba, esos sujetos eran demasiados y cada vez llegaban más. Y lo más sorprendente era que los que ya estaban derrotados se ponían de pie nuevamente luego de cierto tiempo.

—Esta situación ya no me está gustando.— Dijo Kakashi completamente rodeado por aquellos sujetos.

—Lo mismo digo.— Contestó la mujer poniéndose de espaldas con él.

De pronto una fuerte neblina se apoderó de la escuela, unos seis sujetos aparecieron rodeando los edificios. Parecía que ignoraban la pelea.

—Resistamos un poco más, Kakashi.— Ordenó Tsunade a gritos lanzándose nuevamente al ataque.

—No pensaba rendirme.— Informó el hombre siguiendo a la rubia.

Sasuke se mantenía en medio de la explanada, junto al asta bandera. Observando como Tsunade, Kakashi y hasta Shizune se lanzaron al ataque. Le molestaba no poder hacer nada. Volteó a ver a los hombres que recién llegaron, estaban incados en diferentes puntos del perímetro de los edificios, la distancia entre cada uno era exacta, perfecta. Esos hombres comenzaron a susurrar algo a la par que movían sus manos velozmente. Cuando se quedaron quietos una color rojo transparente cubrió los edificios. Esto estaba aún más extraño, era una especie de campo de fuerza, él estaba seguro de ello. ¿Pero, en realidad existían esas cosas?

En cuanto la barrera cubrió los edificios llegaron muchos profesores y trabajadores de la escuela. Todos armados, pero no con pistolas o armas de fuego sino con katanas, kunais y otros artefactos propios de una película de ninjas.

—Lamentamos el retraso.— Dijo el profesor de Trigonometría, Asuma.

—Chicos, me alegro de que llegaran. — Sonrió Kakashi, pero justo en ese momento uno de los tipos de negro lo tomó por la espalda ahorcándolo. Su fuerza era estupenda y se podía notar en la desesperación de Kakashi.

Sasuke se movió un poco, sus impulsos lo obligaban a ayudar a su sensei, pero antes de que él se moviera más un extraño profesor golpeó con una patada al sujeto que aprisionaba a Kakashi.

—A qué derroto más ratas que tu, Kakashi.— Dijo muy animado aquel profesor raro y con apariencia rara.

Sasuke no conocía a ese profesor sin embargo se imaginó que era Maito Gai, siempre oía que los alumnos superiores hablaban de él y su rivalidad con Kakashi.

La situación ahora favorecía al personal docente de la escuela, los otros ganaban en número pero no en calidad.

—¡Sasuke, corre!.— Gritó con desesperación Kakashi. —Ve con Sakura y cuidala.— Ordenó lanzándole una pequeña pistola la cual Sasuke extrañado guardo en su bolsillo.

—¿Sakura? Tú serás responsable de ella Uchiha Sasuke.— Susurró Tsunade, aunque le alegraba que Sakura no estuviera dentro de la escuela, al menos así estaría a salvo.

Sasuke obedeció y corrió pero nuevamente vio como los sujetos se acercaban a él. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó, sin dejar de correr, un tubo de metal que se encontraba en su camino y con el comenzó a atacar por inercia, su cuerpo se movía solo, era como si fuera un experto el combate.

Sin embargo, en la salida se encontraban mucho más de los que el podía combatir solo. Se detuvo un momento.

—Crearemos una abertura para ti, vamos. — Informó Kakashi pasando por un lado suyo seguido por más profesores, podía reconocerlos; Aoba, Kotetsu y Izumo.

Después de un arduo trabajo y varios intentos fallidos, Sasuke logró salir de ahí. Avanzaba corriendo por la calle principal, todo estaba vacío, desolado. No se miraba ni un alma alrededor.

Un gran estruendo se escuchó, algo parecido a un rifle pero con más eco. Sasuke volteó a ver la escuela y pude observar como el color rojizo de antes, que protegía los edificios y a los alumnos, se esfumaba de pronto. Se escuchó una exposición y observó como un humo oscuro salía del edificio central.

—Naruto...— Susurró entre dientes Sasuke apretando fuertemente los puños.

* * *

**Desde el siguiente capitulo comenzaré a escribir como si fuera la redacción de Sasuke, me explico? Creo que así mejoraré el escrito y lo que quiero dar a exponer. Saludos.**


End file.
